


Почему их два?

by Enchantress_Enn, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantress_Enn/pseuds/Enchantress_Enn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Солдат находит жетоны Стивена Роджерса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почему их два?

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** таймлайн – временной промежуток после нахождения Стивеном Солдата, живут вместе, но память к Джеймсу еще не вернулась. В тексте использованы стихи анонимного доброжелателя. [Демонстрация жетонов в первоисточнике.](http://www.starkindustries.ru/_nw/27/86963605.jpg)  
>  У фика есть сайд-стори [«Жетон героя»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3265757)

Завороженный странным ритуалом,  
Коснусь губами прошлого слегка.  
Ловлю знаменья в проблесках металла,  
Но эта пропасть слишком глубока.

– Почему их два?  
В тусклом свете ночника покачивающиеся на почерневшей цепочке военные жетоны показались Стиву совсем старыми. При соприкосновении они тихо звенели – знакомый до боли звук. Он притягивал воспоминания так же, как стук шаманского барабана – призраков. Стив успел забыть, почему снял их в свое время.  
Он завороженно следил за металлическими погнутыми пластинами, качающимися с затухающей амплитудой. Как знакомо – сколько раз в темноте он видел эту картину? Только за цепочкой была не металлическая рука, а тяжело вздымающаяся грудь, покрытая капельками пота.  
Стив тряхнул головой, прогоняя образы из прошлого.  
– Почему их два? – терпеливо выждав какое-то время, повторил вопрос Солдат.  
– В случае гибели военнослужащего один снимается и отправляется в штаб для составления списков и передачи семье погибших. Второй остается на теле бойца для облегчения идентификации, – как по учебнику ровно ответил Стив.  
Иногда с Солдатом было действительно сложно – он интересовался странными, совершенно не значимыми вещами, а жизненно важными – например, какой тюбик содержит гель для душа, а какой – средство для мытья сортира – не озадачивался, раз за разом попадая в бытовые тупики. Стив помнил настояния психологов и старался снабжать его всей возможной информацией.  
– Твои? – коротко и сухо уточнил Солдат.  
Отложив книгу, которую собирался почитать перед сном, Стив с трудом оторвал взгляд от жетонов и посмотрел в лицо своему ночному гостю. Тот был еще менее эмоциональным, чем обычно – значит растерян, озадачен, заинтересован.  
– Да, – подтвердил Стив, продолжая следить за реакцией Солдата.  
Тот поднял руку повыше. Повел ей. Жетоны снова закачались, тихо позвякивая и отвлекая Стива. Проклятая ассоциативная память.  
– Почему они убраны? – все так же сухо спросил Солдат  
По выражению его лица Стив так и не смог понять – что он чувствует сейчас?  
– Потому что я больше не солдат.  
Кажется, этот вывод сделал Стива Роджерса более интересным объектом для исследования, по крайней мере его удостоили целым одним коротким взглядом, прежде чем снова вернуться к наблюдению за жетонами:  
– Ты воюешь.  
– Я защищаю.  
– Ты играешь словами. Это не красит сильного воина.  
Вздохнув, Стив потер шею ладонью и признал:  
– Хорошо, ты прав. Просто устав моего подразделения не требует носить жетоны – мы... узнаваемы.  
– Не нужен опознавательный знак? – спросил Солдат растеряно.  
– Не нужен.  
Шевельнув рукой, заставив почти остановившиеся жетоны снова качаться, Солдат некоторое время молчал. Стив наблюдал за ним, боясь спугнуть. В выражении лица его ночного гостя с каждым новым движением, с каждым тихим вздохом металла появлялись новые, едва уловимые взглядом оттенки эмоций. В какой-то момент Солдат показался озадаченным, а в следующее мгновение уже поднял руку выше, потянулся всем телом вверх, приоткрыл рот и куснул нижний жетон, сжал его в губах – так, как делал Баки десятки раз – тогда, в палатках, под грохот отдаленной канонады. Это был удар ниже пояса. Стив чуть ли не заскулил от обиды и досады. Солдат, словно опомнившись, приоткрыл губы и отвел жетоны подальше от лица.  
– Мне кажется, я когда-то это делал.  
Ответить Стив не решился – опасался, что даже в его громком дыхании сейчас можно прочесть все, что он чувствует, все, о чем напомнил этот жест.  
– Нет, – поправил себя солдат. – Мне кажется – он это делал. Он делал это?  
Кивнув, Стив стушевался под спокойным внимательным взглядом Солдата, кашлянул.  
– А ты? – не дождавшись ответа, переспросил он. – Ты тоже делал это?  
Солдат медленно пересек комнату, поднес жетоны поближе к лицу Стива. Тот, словно повинуясь не озвученному приказу, приподнялся и прихватил один из них зубами – тот, что был знаком до боли каждой царапиной и вмятиной.  
– Ты делал это, – подтвердил свое предположение Солдат.  
Он отступил на шаг, привычно выбрав самый темный угол комнаты – вот уж кто не любил быть в центре внимания. Стив старался не показать смущения и обуревающих чувств.  
– Я видел много солдат. Я убивал еще больше. У них были ритуалы. Разные. Простые солдаты не идеальны. Боятся смерти. Наивные попытки отпугнуть. Один целовал свой жетон на удачу. Но это...  
Понурившись, Стив ждал вопроса, на который не готов был ответить. Это было настолько личным, что делиться даже с той частью Баки, которую не знал, казалось кощунством.  
– Один из них целовал фото своей жены. В кулоне. Ритуал. Похож. Как ты узнал, какой из них сержанта Барнса?  
От тона, которым Солдат произнес имя, Стиву стало холодно. Так говорят о врагах – кровных врагах.  
– Что, прости?  
– Барнса. Ты не смотрел, не читал. Ты безошибочно потянулся к тому, на котором выбито его имя. Почему их – два?  
Вздохнув, Стив медленно выпрямился и попытался в полутьме рассмотреть глаза Солдата – почти невыполнимая задача. Он подбирал слова, как мастерицы сортируют бисер для лучших работ. Как вообще можно пояснить такое? Как пояснить, почему носил со своим жетоном чужой?  
– Потому что это была война.  
– Почему их два, Капитан?  
– Потому что мы были молоды, горячи, ближе никого не было, и мы все равно всегда были рядом.  
– Это не по уставу.  
– Потому что мы жили вне устава. Мы были героями...  
– Почему ты оправдываешься?  
Словно стряхнув с себя наваждение, Стив повел плечами и посмотрел в окно за плечом Солдата:  
– Потому что второй посылали семье. Мы решили, что не хотим получить жетоны друг друга с похоронкой. Что взять из рук человека, ближе которого нет, правильно. Мы были молоды, – повторил он.  
Солдат молчал. Стив рассматривал ночной город за окном. Жетоны тихо позвякивали в полутьме.  
– До смерти. Жетон. Мой?  
Голос солдата прозвучал странно – глухо и напряженно.  
– Да.  
– Значит, один – твой, один – мой, – повторил Солдат. – Его. Мой.  
– Да, – подтвердил Стив.  
Глухо звякнул металл. Стив не видел, что делал его беспокойный ночной гость, но спустя пару мгновений тот продемонстрировал плоды своего труда. Взяв Стива за руку, Солдат перевернул ее и опустил на открытую ладонь одинокий жетон. Именной. Старого образца. Стивена Роджерса, капитана.  
– Должен носить, – пояснил Солдат. – Память солдата.  
Кивнув, Стив негнущимися пальцами застегнул цепочку на шее. Солдат долго смотрел на жетон, оставшийся лежать на его собственной ладони.  
– Мой, – произнес он так, словно пробовал это слово на вкус.  
– Твой, – подтвердил Стив.  
Сжав жетон в руке, Солдат постоял недолго в тени, а затем бесшумно пошел прочь из комнаты. У самой двери он остановился и, не оборачиваясь, обронил:  
– Хорошо, что не по уставу. Моя. Память. Осталась.

Вместо послесловия.  
В его комнате не было обжитых мест – Солдат предпочитал проводить свои ночи на подоконнике. Так было комфортнее: он не любил закрытые помещения и предпочитал находиться поближе к путям отступления. Обычно ему составляла компанию винтовка, но сегодня любимое оружие лежало рядом, а все внимание Солдата забирал жетон.  
Солдат многого не понимал и мало что помнил. Он чувствовал отголоски Его эмоций, иногда вел себя алогично, словно чужая рука толкала его в нужном направлении.  
Сержант Джеймс Барнс. Жетон за номером 32557038.  
Солдат не хотел этот кусок металла. Его хотел Он.  
Это было так же странно, как те картины, что мелькнули перед взором в комнате Капитана. Солдат поднял жетон за новенькую цепочку, которую нашел у Роджерса в том же ящике, поднес к губам. Робко коснулся прохладного металла.  
Странно. В груди неприятно покалывало и чувствовалось чужеродное тепло.  
Солдат нахмурился, расстегнул цепочку и надел жетон на шею. Бережно спрятал под одежду.  
Он не понимал, что произошло сегодня, но точно знал, что вспомнил. Сержант Барнс называл эти кусочки металла памятью. Их. Общей. Памятью. Его, Барнса, и Капитана, которого он со смехом называл Стиви.  
Кому в здравом уме придет в голову мысль назвать такого бугая Стиви?  
Он был глуп? Слеп?  
Он называл так, смеялся, прикусывал жетон и смотрел в сумасшедшие глаза Капитана. Солдат никогда не видел их такими. У Солдата не было жетонов и прошлого. И памяти.  
У Солдата был Капитан.  
Солдат действительно многого не знал, но был уверен – разделить память на двоих, отдать каждому его жетон в случае, подобном этому, – это то, что они планировали.  
– Даже если в этих сумасшедших миссиях я их потеряю, – смеялся где-то далеко, за морозами, Джеймс Барнс, вытаскивая свои жетоны из почерневшего снега за порванную цепочку, – всегда останутся те, что у тебя. Ведь ты никогда ничего не теряешь, а, Стиви?


End file.
